


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by Indybaggins



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Sad Ending, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tends to get under his skin when he’s like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As far as I know Mythbusters is not going to stop anytime soon. It’s all fiction!

 

 

Mythbusters is coming to an end. 

The ratings have gone down steadily over the last couple of years and now, recently, have dropped to a mere half of what they once were. They’re still good of course, still a major draw for the channel, but the higher-ups have started hinting at ‘slowing down’ and ‘refocusing’, at ‘going out with a bang’. 

Jamie feels like a hundred pound weight has been slowly lowered onto his shoulders. All of the meetings, the increasingly sombre telephone calls from executives and produces, from the network and the directors.... It’s not good. 

 

Adam catches his eye after one of the calls and says “Jamie. You know I’m with you, right?”

Jamie shrugs. He doesn’t see how that’s going to make a difference. “Okay.”

But Adam insists, “To the last myth. And beyond actually. Once they take us off air we’ll start doing it in my garage. Put it on YouTube. Until we’re both old and...” He grins. “...greyer. Balder. Until we both have long grey beards? Whatever it takes.” 

And Jamie doesn’t smile exactly, but he likes the idea of it anyway. 

Later he remembers what Adam said when he’s sitting through another meeting, and he imagines it, the two of them together, well into their seventies and eighties, poking around Adam’s garage. He smiles then.

 

A month or two later the decision is made final. Jamie says it’s fine, but the words echo around in his head anyway. He spends most of the night behind the computer calculating whether he could pull the money together to produce the show himself (he doesn’t). Not even with Adam’s help, not even after selling everything he owns. 

When he comes into the shop the next morning the sense of things ending is already there. Kari’s been crying and probably wants to hug him so Jamie avoids her. Tory and some of the camera crew are hung over, working listlessly. Grant has locked himself in one of the containers with robot parts. Adam is bouncing around the shop as always but something about him feels uneasy, clingy. He pushes into Jamie’s space from the moment he walks into the shop, nearly trips him up several times. 

Jamie moves around him and when that doesn’t work goes somewhere to weld by himself for half an hour even though that’s not the project he’s working on. Adam tends to get under his skin when he’s like this. 

 

That afternoon one of the interns breaks the molding machine by heating it on the wrong setting. The whole shop stinks like burned polyester. Jamie hates stupid mistakes like that, mistakes that come from rushing and not thinking. So he gets angry and shouts about work place safety and hazards and the cost of the damn machine, but underneath it all he can think is that maybe it won’t matter, anymore. That they’ll all be out of the shop in a matter of weeks anyway. 

Adam comes over, to get a closer look at the carnage and laugh about it probably, Jamie doesn’t pay him much attention. But when Adam’s right behind him he can feel him reaching his arm around and suddenly he’s being held like that, loosely from behind. Jamie doesn’t react to it immediately because he still has things to say that are more important than Adam’s weird preference for touch, so he talks some more while he can feel the press of Adam’s glasses against the collar of his shirt. Eventually the words stop coming. 

The intern looks up, seems faintly relieved that it’s over and slinks away. But Adam is still holding on. After a couple seconds Jamie’s had enough and pulls away from under Adam’s arms. His face feels hot, both from being angry and Adam. Some people look at him as he walks away, but no one is terribly bothered by it, Jamie thinks, they’re used to seeing stranger shit. 

He goes back to stitching burlap sacks together, his back warm and slightly damp from where Adam was leaning into him. 

The cameraman tells him the footage is gold, later, that the intern’s expression was hilarious, and Jamie blinks and thinks ‘I didn’t do that for you’. 

 

He’s on his way out when he sees Adam next. Adam’s leaning against a wall, looking over the parking lot, absently tossing his car keys from one hand to the other. “God, this is going to make me cry.” 

Jamie eyes him. He’s not actually crying. “Don’t.” 

“What, why not, I’m a grown man, I can cry if I want to.” Adam insists, but he’s already laughing though it. 

Jamie sighs and goes to lean against the wall as well. After a moment he bumps Adam’s shoulder. He’s not nearly as good at touching as Adam is, for some reason he’s never certain whether he’s doing it right. 

But Adam immediately leans in so that they’re pressed together from shoulder to elbow. Jamie can tell whenever Adam takes a breath from the waxing and waning pressure of his shoulder. It’s nice. Comforting, he thinks. 

“We can keep on touring.” 

“You hate touring.” Adam sounds certain about that. 

Jamie shrugs. He doesn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. There’s sharing the bus with Adam. Listening to his soft snores at night. “Better than nothing.” 

Adam brightens. “We could do Australia, finally. Europe. Another tour across the US, it should sell enough tickets.” And then he reconsiders, “But you don’t have to. I mean, you could retire, whatever. I’d miss you, obviously, but…” 

Jamie doesn’t answer. He’d miss Adam too. 

Adam pockets his keys and leans over. It’s not a hug exactly, Jamie ’s never figured out where all the arms go and when to pat and when to hold on, so it’s mainly Adam doing the hugging and him standing still, but he’s used to that by now. The rasp of Adam’s cheek against his own. The brim of Adam’s hat prodding his forehead. The heat of Adam’s hands through his shirt. 

After thinking about it Jamie settles own hand in Adam’s neck. It’s slightly sweaty.

 

After a minute Adam leans back to smile at him. The familiar faint freckles on his nose, the lines around his eyes and mouth, Jamie should be used to seeing them but he isn’t quite. He can feel the rush of Adam’s exhale on his face. He smells like bad coffee. 

Jamie licks his lips. Adam suddenly takes a breath, to make a joke probably, but then stills again. Jamie feels awkward, being stared at like that. It always makes him feel an odd tension in his stomach to have Adam this close for this long. He doesn’t look away though, and neither does Adam. 

He doesn’t know who leans in first. 

Jamie’s mouth is half-open so there’s the press of Adam’s teeth, the quick hot slide of his tongue before he even can think about what’s happening. 

It’s startling. Adam’s tongue against his. 

It makes his chest throb, heat roll from the tip of his toes to his head when Adam moans. 

Jamie kisses him back as well as he can, holds on to him, licks into his mouth while his knees feel shaky and his hands unsure. 

But it’s wrong, because Adam stiffens, then pushes him away without putting much force behind it. It takes Jamie a second to catch on and let go. Adam looks flushed. His lips are red. He coughs awkwardly, and starts laughing, as if it was all some joke after all. “Oh wow. Wow, Jamie, man, sorry, you know I care but this is like, one bridge too far.” 

Jamie takes a step away, then another. Wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He feels out of breath. Lightheaded. He says “Sure.” and “Okay.” And thinks about the day they tested bullet proof vests and Adam fired a 9mm at his chest. 

Feels the same.

 

 

 

 


End file.
